Tattoos?
by Linds.C
Summary: It's Alec's first time vacationing at a tropical resort and doesn't understand all the stares he's getting. Until someone comments on his 'Tattoos'.
1. Stares

**Magnus' POV**

Poor Alec. He wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. It's his first time vacationing at a tropical resort. He has never been anywhere that's really hot all year round. It takes a lot to make a Shadowhunter sweat since they're used to working their bodies past the breaking point on a daily basis. But Alec was sweating. And it's even worse cause he's wearing all black. Finally, he said something.

"By the angel Magnus why did we have to come here? it's a hundred degrees out," he complained.

"Well you wouldn't be so hot if you wore regular clothes," I told him. Seriously, when I said we were going to Mexico did he think it wouldn't be 30 degrees every day?

"These are my regular clothes. Minus my seraph blade and bow and quiver." He said a little too loudly, and some mundanes heard and looked at us in question. I just grabbed Alec's arm and walked to the middle of the lobby where no one could hear us.

"Ok first, weapons are not clothes. And second, keep your voice down. Mundanes have already noticed you as 'not normal'. And third, stop being a Shadowhunter for a while, ok? We're on vacation, be normal." I said in a low voice.

"If you haven't noticed, where I grew up this is normal Magnus," he said stating the obvious.

"Ok well, you're going to be a different kind of normal for the week. So we need to get you out of those clothes. Did you pack any shorts?" I asked him curiously. He looked dumbfounded.

"I don't own any shorts. If you got hot in the summer you would suck it up and keep working. It's just how Shadowhunters are." Alec argued. Well, at least I can magic up some new clothes for him.

"Yes, yes I know. If anything hurts, use an iratze. If you're hot, suck it up. If you like a warlock, propose to the next woman you meet," he scowled at me when I said that. " I get it, its wrong for Shadowhunters to complain. But right now you can. So we are going to check into our room, change then go down to the pool and relax. So if you could just act normal for a few minutes I can go do that. Okay?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm going to go sit over there until you're done. And if any mundane touches me I'll break their nose. Deal?" He said agitatedly.

"Deal" I replied and I walked over to the concierge hoping that no one will get close to him. But when I was trying to check in the man who was 'helping' me was an ass. He was rude and unhelpful. I lost my patience and started to argue with him, which got Alec's attention. I stared in shock as Alec stood up and walked over toward us. I thought he was going to punch the poor man but instead, he asked where the bathroom was. Then he walked over and into the men's washroom. He emerged about 10 seconds later and walked over to the front desk again. But this time he walked right through the middle of a family taking a photo.

And no one noticed. Was glamoured. I was so confused. Until he hopped over the front desk and to one of the computers. Then I understood what he was doing and stopped arguing with the man. He was checking us in. After a minute he moved away forsook the computer and nodded in my direction. All we needed was the key cards, well I could open the door without them but I needed them anyways.

"I believe we are already checked in sir, will you please check?" I said trying to muster all the politeness I could. And of course he did, the look of surprise on his face was priceless.

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you, sir, it seems that you are already checked in. You are in villa 1313, here are your keycards. Enjoy your stay." He said apologetically.

"oh, I will," I said staring straight at Alec. He lightly pushed the man on the shoulder before walking back over to the washroom. When he emerged he wasn't glamoured anymore, he walked over and slipped his arm around my waist.

"you are the best," I praised as we walked toward our villa.

"I try," he replied smugly.

When we reached our room the first thing Alec did when we walked in was flop on the bed. I snapped fingers, then collapsed down on the bed beside him. " there, unpacked" I sighed.

"You changed my wardrobe, right?" Alec mumbled into the bed.

"All your shirts are now a dark blue, dark green or gray. You have shorts that are all navy blue or denim and you have 2 pairs of jeans. I also got you 2 bathing suits assuming that you don't own any, a pair of black sneakers, and sunglasses that are blue. I also put your bow and quiver, seraph blade and dagger in the closet, and their glamoured." I finished with a deep breath.

"Thanks" he sort of grumbled. I sat up quickly and patted Alec on the back.

"C'mon time to get up, it's the morning and I have a full day of relaxing planned for us," I said cheerfully as I opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out clothes for Alec. He had rolled over on the bed and sat up a bit. I plopped the clothes down on his chest and went to go get my own.

"Put those on. Oh, and don't wear underwear underneath the shorts," I told him. When I turned around he had a look of 'seriously' plastered on his face.

"Oh just do it," I pleaded, and he finally got up and walked over toward the bathroom to get changed. What a shame he's behind closed doors. When he finally emerged from the bathroom he was holding a pile of clothes which I quickly sent back to Brooklyn with a flick of my wrist. He was stunning. The tight gray shirt outlined his biceps and abs, and the blue shorts hung loosely around his waist. And his hair was a half-contained mess, which made him look even more handsome. All the girls here would no doubt develop a crush on him within a few days. I'm not sure if I should be jealous, or glad that I'm the one who has his heart.

Glad. Definitely glad. "Magnus?" a voice asked. I then realized that I was staring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all the girls that will have a crush on Mr. Sexy over here," I said with a playful grin that made Alec blush. If Alec wasn't gay I would be more serious about girls having a crush on him, but I'm not because Alec's not interested in them.

"Well they can have a crush on me but I doubt it will work out for three reasons. I mean one, they're mundanes. Two I'm...gay." He said 'gay' as if it were a bad word.

"And three?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. Instead of answering he crossed the room one long stride and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and slow, only our lips touching. When Alec finally pulled away he rested his forehead on mine, our breaths mixing.

"And three, I already love a handsome warlock," He whispered, and a stupid grin played across his face. "And shouldn't I be more worried about you? I mean you're a bisexual warlock that likes to drink and party. And you're pretty handsome in my opinion." Alec said teasing.

"Well if I was to sleep with someone that's not you tonight, I would be pretty drunk," I fired back. Alec scowled at me.

"Well if you're going to get really drunk, you're going to do it with me in this room where there are no pretty girls or attractive guys, well not including us. C'mon, let's go," he said gesturing to the door. And we walked down to the pool together.


	2. My new tattoos

**I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a comment and send me** **requests or Shadowhunter fanfics you want written. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

As we walked down to the pool, I noticed something was off. Years of training enhanced my peripheral vision, and I noticed that people were staring at me. Some people even whispered to each other after they looked at me. Were they commenting on me and Magnus? Were they making fun of me? I leaned over and asked Magnus quietly,

"Magnus, people are staring at me," I said alarmed. He scowled and replied back,

"I know, just ignore them. Most mundanes are like Shadwhunters, unsupportive of same-sex couples. Don't let them ruin our vacation, Okay?" he said. I'm still a bit uncomfortable but Magnus is right.

"Of course," and then we reached the pool. My mouth fell open slightly. There were two big pools with designer lawn chairs surrounding them. In the bigger pool, there were two mini islands with flowers and palm trees on them which provided shade in the pool. The beach was right behind the pool and the crystal clear water and white sandy beaches were beautiful. On the beach, there was a volleyball court and people were playing beach volleyball at the moment. And to top it all off there was a bar that connected into the pool. Magnus will be happy with that.

I felt a finger push my mouth up. I blushed as I realized that I was staring. Magnus grabbed my arm by the bicep, not a mistake of course and led us over to two chairs under a canopy. He dropped two towels that I didn't know he was holding onto the chairs. And even though I tried not to, I still noticed all the stares and whispers.

"I'm going to go get drinks, what would you like?" He asked cheerfully. Well, this was Magnus, whenever drinking came into the picture he was happy.

"Whatever you're getting," I swiftly dismissed the question.

"2 pina colada's then," He said and then he walked away. I laid the towels down on the chairs to keep busy. Magnus returned a minute later holding two identical drinks. I took one and thanked him. He gestured for me to sit as he took a sip of his drink.

"Try it, Alec, loosen up a bit. You're so tense." He complained. I took a sip of the drink he brought me. It had crushed ice in it, and it was sweet like pineapples. Then I tasted the rum. It was bitter without the other juice so I mixed it with my straw.

"So? How is it?" Magnus asked impatiently.

"It's good," I said with a slight smile. He smiled back before speaking.

"Great. Now lucky for you I know just how to relax you," Magnus said standing up. I glared at him, eyes wide.

"No, not that. I mean going in the pool. Now take your shirt off," he commanded as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What? We're in public, Magnus. Why would I take my shirt off?" I asked confused. I noticed that all the Mundie males were shirtless but I'm not a mundane. Magnus pulled off his shirt in one swift motion before answering.

"Because you don't wear a shirt in the pool. Now take it off, or I'll do it myself," he threatened. I was about to challenge him when I thought of how it would look if Magnus tried to take m shirt off, then quickly decided against it. I stood up and hesitantly grabbed the hem of my T-shirt, and pulled it off. I stood uncomfortably and watched Magnus as he devoured me with his eyes.

"Need to activate that stamina rune?" He questioned, only slightly joking.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up," Magnus reassured me. Just then 2 Mundie girls walked by, and not very subtly checked me and Magnus out, then whispered to each other giggled and walked away.

"C'mon, the only one allowed to mentally undress you is me," and only when we got into the pool I realized what he meant.

"So what exactly do we do?" I asked. I see no point other than to cool down from the sun to wade around in a pool.

"Well we could have pool sex considering that the buoyancy in the water would help with some pretty creative positions," Magnus suggested. I glared at him, saying 'we're in public' with my eyes.

"I'm just kidding, we can do that later in the private hot tub in our rooms garden. And don't worry, there won't be any nosey gardeners around. And our whole room is sound proof so were good to go," He said cheerfully. I just blushed a deep red. We continued talking and drinking. Soon it was after lunch and were heading back to the pool. But I couldn't help but look around at all the glances and whispers being thrown our way. Finally, Magnus spoke up.

"If you are really that uncomfortable with people commenting on us we can go back to the room if you like," Magnus said softly.

"Sorry, I'm trying to ignore it but it doesn't make me feel any more confident than I did when I first came out. I'm starting to feel like something is wrong with me." I said in a low voice.

"Nothing is wrong with you Alexander. These mundanes are anti-gay I guess," he said reassuringly.

"Awsome tattoos bro, where did you get them done?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind me. I spun around to see a Mundie standing there. A man about 2 inches shorter than me stood there, his left arm was covered in designs, tattoos. He must be in his mid-20s.

"What?" I asked the man.

"Your tattoos, all those symbols on your body. Where did you get them done? I'm here with a group a friend's," he pointed to a large group of mundanes consisting of male and females, all of them looking at us. "And my friend Justin wants to get some. He's been looking for a design and he thought that that tattoo on your rib cage looked cool. He wants to get the same one on his chest. What's it called?" He asked me as he pointed to the fearless rune. He thought that my runes were tattoos. As a Shadowhunter, it is my duty to keep the mundanes clueless about the shadow world. If some idiot gets a tattoo of the fearless rune it could spread worldwide.

"They're not tattoos," I said. He looked at me with confusion.

"Then what are they? There's ink all over you." He said confused. I didn't know what to say.

"He's just joking. I'm Magnus and this is Alec. We're from Newyork, and he got his tattoos done at a place called 'Gators'. And all the tattoos on him I designed, actually. I'm an art student, and I doodled this one day so he got it tattooed on him," Magnus pointed to the deflect rune on my neck before he continued.

" I called that one 'Donec Hominem', and I'm afraid that your friend can't get any of the tattoos on his body. I am sorry but a good artist never lets anyone copy his work. I hope you and your friends have a nice trip," Magnus said.

"Thanks, I hope you two have a good time also," he said dryly then he walked away.

"Thankyou," I sighed.

"No problem love, at least now you can enjoy your vacation now that we know that everyone is commenting on your runes and not us. A simple glamor can fix that." Magnus said. "What does 'Donec Hominem' mean,curiously" I asked curiously.

"It's Latin for 'sexy man'" He replied with a next minute was an awkward silence.

"So... hot tub sex?" I asked Magnus. He looked at me and replied,

"Hot tub sex" with a nod. And we both walked toward our room. And even though some of the positions were embarrassing, he was right. The buoyancy did help. And it felt amazing too. And we enjoyed the rest of our stay mostly hiding in our room, enjoying some...intimate moments together.


End file.
